Take Me Out
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Take Me Out acara reality show perjodohan yang sedang booming dikalangan jomblo kelas atas yang menyediakan kumpulan gadis lanjang OH-SO-WOW seantero Konoha. Siapa sangka perjajian bagi laba dengan Hanabi dan surat undangan iseng dari Itachi, mempertemukan kembali Hinata dan Sasuke yang pada kenyataannya salah satu dari mereka masih menyimpan angan semu dimasa lalu./Mind 2 RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Reading~**

**TAKE ME OUT**

**DISCLAMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY N.A-SHOKUN**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED: UNTUK SEMENTARA DI T DULU**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, HUMOR NGGAK JELAS, BERANTAKAN GILA GEGARA RUSH TYPING, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hanabi ini tidak lucu!" Hinata menatap garang pada Hanabi yang sempat-sempatnya terkikik geli melihat tampang murka Hinata. Tidak ada lagi kalimat terbata-bata yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Mengerang frustasi, Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tersanggul tinggi diatas kepalanya. Sampai beberapa anak rambutnya jatuh menempel pada lehernya yang basah karena keringat.

"_Nee-chan-"_

_"_Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini." Nada yang dikeluarkan Hinata terdengar mengambang diudara. Mata lavendernya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa rangkaian huruf hiragana dan katakan yang tertoreh pada secarik kertas digenggamannya tidak salah ejaan, coretan, maupun spasinya. Hinata terlihat berpikir keras, berkali-kali memeriksa kata-kata yang terangkai dan berharap bahwa rangkaian kata tersebut akan berubah disetiap kedipan matanya.

"Gila-" Gumamnya pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba kedutan. Sekonyong-konyong dirinya seperti mendapat surat seperti itu. Hinata malah lebih berharap mendapat surat kredit dari bank langganannya ketimbang menerima surat dengan stampel "_Itachi's Entertaiment_" tersebut.

"_Nee-chan_, itu tidak gila. Itu _brilliant_-" Seru Hanabi tak mau kalah ketika Hinata menyangsikan idenya tersebut. Bersunggut-sunggut Hanabi berjalan seraya menghentak-hentakan sepatu _sneakers_-nya menghampiri Hinata yang hendak melemparkan kertas yang sudah diremas menjadi bola itu ke tempat sampah. "Sudah lima tahun ini kau berkencan dengan pekerjaanmu. Saatnya mencari the real hottie babe_, Nee-chan_." Saran Hanabi merebut remasan kusut kertas yang berada digenggaman Hinata.

"Jangan pakai kosa-kata asingmu itu, Hanabi." Berusaha merebut kertas itu kembali, Hinata sedikit bangkit dari tempat duduknya walau akhirnya kembali terhempas jatuh karena gerakan refleks Hanabi yang menghindarinya. "Aku tidak berminat." Hinata melipat kedua tangan didadanya, mendengus malas Hinata akhirnya berusaha mengacuhkan kehadiran Hanabi dan kembali berkutat dengan laptop didepannya.

"_Hey-hey! Listen to me sis_!" Kuliah dijurusan sastra inggris membuat sang adik yang merupakan cetak biru ayahnya sering kali melontarkan kata-kata asing didalam percakapannya. "Aku tahu kau berusaha memajukan perusahaan ini setelah lima tahun yang lalu perusahaan milik ayah ini mengalami kebangkrutan dan kita harus kembali memulainya dari nol seperti ini. Tapi-" Hanabi menelan ludahnya berusaha menghilangkan duri kasat mata yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Kau seperti kehilangan dirimu-"

Mata lavender Hinata melebar sebesar pisin yang menjadi alas cangkir kopi dimejanya. Apa yang barusan dia dengar? Dia berubah? Oh bagus! Ucapkan terima kasih pada hidupnya yang-berubah-keras sehingga tanpa sadar Hinata kehilangan jati dirinya yang anggun, lemah lembut, penuh pengertian menjadi orang yang arogan, tidak mau kalah, dan satu hal yang Hinata anggap positif dari perubahannya ini, dia sudah tidak gagap lagi! Great!

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik." Hinata mendesah pasrah selagi tangannya sibuk mengeksekusi beberapa lembar kerja dihadapannya. "Laki-laki itu- err- menakutkan!" Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkan manusia-manusia lawan jenisnya itu. Sambil menggidikan bahunya pelan, Hinata kembali menatap Hanabi yang menatap skeptis didepannya. "Kita batalkan saja, ya?" Hinata memohon pada Hanabi dengan melancarkan tatapan mata puppy eyesnya. Merasa tak mungkin melawan pancaran cahaya yang menguar dari mata Hinata, Hanabi memalingkan wajahnya agar pendiriannya tidak goyah mendengar bujuk-rayu Hinata.

"_No!_" Hanabi berteriak spontan membuat Hinata meloncat sepersekian detik dari kursinya. "Aku sudah menandatangani kontrak dan menerima uangnya." Mulut Hanabi meracau terlalu banyak. Gelagapan, Hanabi mulai membekap mulutnya sendiri. Semoga Hinata tidak mendengar perkataannya tadi, terdengar seperti Hanabi yang akan menjual kakaknya sendiri bukan?

"Kau menjualku?" Rasanya Hanabi ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada tiang batu raksasa untuk mengutuki bibirnya yang bocor seperti kran terbuka. "Hanabi!" Hinata kembali murka, sungguh dia butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal sekarang.

"Bu-bukan begitu _Nee-chan-_"

"Kalau bukan begitu apa namanya, hah?" Hinata menaikan nada bicaranya. Hal yang cukup membuat Hanabi tersentak karena Hinata yang dia kenal tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Mundur beberapa langkah, Hanabi bersiap meraih handle pintu ruang kerja Hinata dan kabur secepatnya. Terlambat! Dengan kaki jenjang berlapiskan _stocking _seharga 1000 yen tiga, Hinata memblokir semua akses jalan Hanabi menyisakan satu jalan keluar yaitu dengan cara melompati jendela lantai sepuluh kantor Hinata yang pasti sudah ditolaknya mentah-mentah karena Hanabi masih ingin hidup.

"Te-tenang dulu _Nee-chan_-"

"Bagaimana bisa tenang?!" Hinata meraung-raung kesal mengeluarkan suaranya dalam satu sentakan keras membuat tenggorokannya sedikit sakit. "Kau-kau Hanabi, kau menjual-KU!" Mendesis marah Hinata membuat gerakan menunjuk-nunjuk Hanabi dengan tatapan mata penuh amarah. Mari salahkan Hanabi sehingga hari ini Hinata sangat _Out of Character_. "Sebaiknya kau cepat jelaskan ini padaku, kalau tidak-" Hinata membuat satu gerakan melintang dramatis menggunakan tangannya dilehernya dengan mata penuh intimidasi membuat Hanabi mendadak merasa Hinata akan membeleknya kapan saja kalau dia tidak bisa menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan kelakuannya seperti menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan skripsinya dengan akurat, tepat, dan tidak ada satupun tatanan EYD yang salah.

.

.

.

"MONSTER!"

Satu garis siku-siku tergambar jelas didahi lebar milik Hanabi.

"SINTING!"

Dua garis, membentuk huruf T simetris terbalik.

"BAKA!"

Satu, dua, tiga, kini Hanabi berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak menghampiri sang author yang masih asyik menyusun kata-kata very OOC yang akan dilampirkan pada dialog milik Hinata.

"BRENG-"

Dan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ketikannya tiba-tiba _author_ merasa lehernya dicekik oleh tangan-tangan semulus sutra milik Hanabi disertai dengan sosok mirip medusa yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk lebih menghancurkan karakter milik Hinata.

"_Nee-chan_! Aku minta maaf!" Hanabi akhirnya berbaik hati, melepaskan sang _author_ yang hampir megap-megap ditanyai lima perkara. Berbalik kembali pada kursinya, Hanabi menghenyakkan punggung mungilnya pada sandaran kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud-" Perkataannya terhenti mendapati Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal dan bibirnya masih terlihat komat-kamit mengumamkan sesuatu.

"Semuanya untukku!" Ujar Hinata lamat-lamat. Mengambil sebuah pena dan selembar kertas dimeja kerjanya, dengan cepat Hinata membubuhkan tinta hingga kertas yang putih menjadi hitam penuh coretan angka. "Ini bagianku!" Hinata menunjuk angka 99,999999999-% dikertasnya. "Dan ini milikmu!" Penuh tekanan Hinata menunjuk ke tempat yang berbeda bertuliskan sederet angka nol sesudah koma dan berakhiran satu sebelum akhirnya berlubang terhujam penanya.

Hanabi membulatkan matanya, tak disangka-sangka bahwa kakak perempuannya yang dia kira akan kembali mendampratnya habis-habisan ternyata malah membuka topik bagi laba bersama.

"_Cho-chotto_!" Hanabi menginterupsi Hinata sebelum Hinata terlalu asyik menghambur mencari kalkulatornya dan terbang ke _lala-land_. Hinata menoleh, satu alis tipisnya yang melintang diatas mata levendernya terangkat naik berusaha merespon panggilan Hanabi melalui gesture tubuhnya. "_Nee-chan_ sudah tidak marah padaku?" Gugup, Hanabi memainkan ujung jaket tebalnya. Sepertinya Hanabi tertular kebiasaan gugup Hinata, padahal sang pemiliknya sendiri sudah meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya itu.

"_Why_?" Tanya Hinata _innocent_, sepertinya dia lupa akan amukan dahsyatnya sendiri. Matanya memandang polos pada Hanabi membuat Hanabi ingin sekali melemparkan sepatu sneakers coklatnya menghantam wajah tanpa cela Hinata. "Kalau kau bilang daritadi berapa bayarannya aku tentu tidak akan menolaknya! Yah walaupun aku masih kesal karena kau mendaftarkannya secara diam-diam." Bersungut-sungut, Hinata merapikan beberapa rambutnya yang jatuh menempel pada leher basahnya.

"Yang tadi berteriak-teriak akan dijual siapa?" Hanabi bertanya sakartis yang hanya dibalas sedikit ulasan senyum canggung Hinata.

"Ma-maaf-" Sahut Hinata terbata sambil menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada lembaran kertas yang dibawanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa berpartisipasi menjadi peserta acara seperti itu ternyata menghasilkan uang yang lumayan. Bisa kupakai untuk menutupi kekurangan penyewaan kantor!" Tersenyum sumigrah, Hanabi baru menyadari bahwa corat-coret berupa angka yang tertera dikertas itu bukan coretan tak berarti, sepertinya saat itu Hinata sedang menerka-nerka, berapa banyak yang dapat dihasilkan kemudian dikeluarkan dalam waktu bersamaan sehingga setidaknya masih bisa menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya yang tinggal diflat kecil belakang kantornya.

Hanabi terhenyak, hatinya seperti dipukul godam mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, kenapa sih Hinata senang sekali menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Kenapa Hinata tidak bilang kalau perusahaan kecil warisan kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada lagi-lagi mengalami kesulitan finansial. Hampir saja Hanabi menjadi adik yang durhaka karena hendak memanfaatkan Hinata ditengah hinadina kesusahan kakak semata wayangnya. Mengutuki dirinya sendiri, Hanabi kembali angkat bicara untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf-"

"Sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih!" Balas Hinata cepat membuat gerakan tangan melambai di udara, Hinata tidak suka melihat raut wajah adiknya berubah sendu seperti itu. Toh, masalah perusahaan cukup dia yang memikirkannya, jangan sampai adik perempuannya terseret-seret siklus rumit macam mengurus perusahaan advertising kecil milik keluarga Hyuuga. "Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan padaku, apa ini? Seperti biro jodoh?" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati, membaca surat yang disodorkan Hanabi tadi setidaknya itulah yang Hinata tangkap dari maksud isi suratnya.

"Ya ampun _Nee-chan_!" Hanabi terpekik kaget, tak menyangka bahwa kakaknya masih menanyakan hal seperti itu padahal jelas-jelas maksud dan tujuan acara tersebut sudah tertera menggunakan huruf bold dicapslock pada bagian suratnya. "Kau tidak pernah menonton televisi?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, membuat sang adik ber_facepalm_-ria. Oh, sungguh! Ini abad 20 nona! Zaman seperti ini tidak pernah _up to date_ trend terbaru maka dirimu akan tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Baru saja Hanabi ingin melayangkan_ statment _manusia primitif kepada Hinata, tetapi itu semua urung dilakukannya kala Hinata kembali memperdengarkan alasannya.

"Kerjaanku banyak dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Hinata menunjuk beberapa map warna-warni yang tersusun tinggi diatas meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Memijat lehernya yang kaku, Hinata mengapai cangkir kopi hitamnya yang sudah dingin dan menyesapnya pelan. "Wanita karir, Hanabi. Terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya." Menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya, Hinata berpaling untuk mendapati adiknya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh sesal. "Hey! Sudahlah Hanabi, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Berusaha memperbaiki keadaan Hinata menyadarkan Hanabi dari lamunannya.

"_Nee-chan_, aku menye-"

"Ssssstt! Sudah-sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Nah, sebaiknya kau segera menjelaskan padaku bagaimana teknis acara ini. Seperti yang dikatakan disurat ini, seperti biro jodohkan? _TAKE ME OUT_? Apa itu? Kau bisa menjelaskannya padakukan?" Berbeda dari pribadinya yang dulu, kini Hinata pandai meracau. Bekerja di bidang _advertising_ membuatnya harus berkali-kali mempresentasikan rancangan iklannya pada klien yang mengontraknya, lambat-laun Hinata belajar untuk meracau dan inilah hasilnya.

Hanabi mengangguk, memasok pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya sebelum akhirnya mulai berkelakar menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya dari A-Z. Dan sekarang, author mempunyai kesempatan untuk membubuhkan dialog -bukan-Hinata sebelum Hanabi sempat mencekiknya lagi.

"Gi-"

.

.

.

"-La!" Satu suku kata yang beresonansi senada dengan kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Hinata terdengar mengalun cukup dramatis dari dalam kantor bertuliskan Presiden Direktur. Mata tajam onyx milik sang pria terlihat menghujam tepat seakan-akan bisa melukai sang lawan bicara yang masih memasang senyum sejuta maksud didepannya. Melempar kertas yang sedari dipegangnya, sang pria bernama-Uchiha Sasuke- dengan beringas menanggalkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini menarik?" Sang lawan bicara a.k.a Sai masih sempat-sempatnya memasang senyum topeng nohnya sementara didepannya Sasuke sudah meradang gara-gara surat ngawur milik Itachi yang diperuntukan bagi Sasuke melalui kurir Deidara dan diantarkan oleh-okay, ini terlalu membingungkan. Yang perlu kalian tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke sudah ingin mencabik-cabik surat itu sekarang juga. Tetapi karena author masih sangat-coret- menyayangi Sasuke maka sang author pun haram merusak karakter Uchiha-banget-nya.

Sasuke mengeram, memaksa seluruh emosinya untuk tertekan dalam titik nadi paling dalam. 'Sialan' Rutuknya dalam hati, apa maksudnya Itachi mengiriminya undangan untuk mengikuti acara perusahaan entertaiment miliknya yang jelas-jelas menjadi ajang pengadaian lajang paling HOT-CTAR-MEMBAHANA-BADAI seantero Konoha sekelas Uchiha Sasuke ini? Sudah seenaknya kabur dari tanggung jawab menjadi pewaris tunggal Uchiha _Corp _dan malah mengurusi cabang perusahaannya yang bergerak dibidang hiburan macam Itachi's Entertaiment yang dibelikan Uchiha Fugaku setelah Itachi berkoar tentang pentingnya perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang pertelevisian sebagai usaha cuci otak dan jangan lupakan sponsor tunggalnya tentu saja Uchiha _Corp_ yang bebas memasang iklan kapanpun dan dimanapun mereka mau. Licik! Ayah anak sama saja. Ah! Siapa itu yang barusan wawancara abang Syahrono? Kenapa tadi _trademark_nya mampir ke_fanfic _ini? Ok ini random.

"Ikuti saja, siapa tahu ada yang cocok. Bukankah Itachi juga mengirimimu calon-calon pesertanya?" Bergaya kalem, Sai menyondorkan seberkas map tebal berisi data-data calon wanita yang akan menjadi jomblo beruntung dengan iming-iming didaulat Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya.

"Seperti aku sudi saja." Sasuke mendecih, saling menggeretakkan gigi-gigi ratanya tanda kesal level over 9000.

"Ini juga untuk memperbaiki nama baikmu, Sas."

"Siapa itu Sas? Jangan memenggal nama orang seenaknya." Protes Sasuke tidak nyaman dengan panggilan anehnya. "Dan apa maksudnya dengan memperbaiki nama baikku? Apanya yang perlu diperbaiki? Ngelindur hah? Hush! Balik tidur sana!" Racau Sasuke kesal bukan kepalang sambil melambaikan tangannya mengusir Sai dari ruangannya.

"Ada yang bilang kalau kau HO-"

"_JUST SHUT UP YOUR FUCK_-"

"Sasuke!" Teriakan histeris dari dari ambang pintu menghentikan sumpah serapah yang hendak Sasuke lontarkan. Berlari lebay sang peneriak yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sai hampir tuli mendadak menghampiri Sasuke terpogoh-pogoh seraya menggotong-gotong beberapa kantong plastik ditangannya. "Kau meninggalkan ini diapartemenku!" Sekali lagi dia berkata lantang dan mengangsurkan beberapa kantong plastik berisi baju dan beberapa celana da-. "Tolong jangan lupakan barang-barangmu lagi ditempatku. Ah, selamat pagi Sai." Sapanya riang pada Sai yang masih berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Pagi Naruto." Sai membalas memasang senyum topengnya sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya. "Kemarin dia menginap lagi diapartemenmu?"

"Yup, dia menyusahkan dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk tidur!" Aku Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda kekesalannya akan makhluk absurb didepannya.

Oh tidak! Pernyataan Naruto yang kelewat tidak disaring dan penuh ambigunitas itu sontak membuat Sasuke membeku dengan tatapan Sai yang seakan berkata 'sudah kuduga'. Dan Sasuke tahu kemana arah pemikiran Sai yang menatapnya dengan pandangan simpatik. Terima saja Sasuke, sesayang-sayangnya sang author padamu ternyata dia tetap menjatuhkan reputasimu juga. Sabar ya, demi berjalannya fanfic ini. _GO FIGHT WIN_!

.

.

.

_'Like the hell I would care_!' Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati sambil memilah-milah berkas-berkas ditangannya. Kali ini bukan kertas hvs berisi print-an pekerjaan yang dia kerjaan melainkan kertas berisi foto-foto calon pasangannya yang mungkin akan memilihnya dalam acara konyol milik Itachi. Yah, walau dia sendiri yakin bahwa pasti tidak akan ada yang -tidak- memilihnya dan pastinya semua keputusan akan berakhir ditangannya.

Lembaran pertama, foto wanita cantik dengan pose _duckface_-nya. Coret! Sasuke masih sayang nyawa, bisa-bisa dirinya disosor setiap hari kalau berpasangan dengan wanita seperti itu. Bergumam pelan, Sasuke meletakkan kembali lembar pertamanya secara acak di atas meja kerjanya yang mulai terlihat berantakan.

Lembaran kedua-err- okay ini apa?! Foto wanita dengan gaya khas _victory_ yang sudah ketinggalan zaman? Umurnya berapa sih? Hah, 41 tahun? Haduh tante inget umur dong. Komat-kamit membaca do'a dalam hati agar sang tante segera diberi pencerahan, Sasuke segera menyingkirkan foto yang terlewat nista itu dari tangannya.

Lembaran ketiga, alis Sasuke mulai bertaut. Dilihat dari fotonya saja sudah kelewat penuh editan disana-sini. Jangan-jangan pakai _magic_ sotoshop ya biar jadi cantik seperti ini? Menghela nafas Sasuke segera mengeliminasi sang wanita dari daftar wantednya. Sasuke maunya yang cantik alami, bukan karena oplas instan pakai perkembangan teknologi apalagi oplas beneran.

Lembaran keempat, demi Uchiha Madara yang lagi adem-ayem disurga, Sasuke segera membuang lembaran kertas itu jauh-jauh. _Okay_, Sasuke ngeri dengan foto seorang wanita atau pria ya? Dengan rambut helm, _make up_ tebal, alis tebal melintang dan senyum gigi sehat ala pepsodent seraya mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah kamera. Oh Itachi! Demi Jashin! Sebenarnya acara apa yang sedang kau produseri?

Mengelus dada, rasanya Sasuke harus bersabar dengan segala macam rintangan suka-duka perjalanan ini. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, pernyataan Naruto yang kelewat absurb mencemari nama baiknya sebagai bujang most wanted para calon mertua. Gara-gara kehadiran pemilik rambut duren tersebut, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menelan mentah-mentah anggapan Sai yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Padahal Sasuke berani sumpah, dia masih doyan perempuan!

Lembar selanjutnya dan seterusnya semuanya normal. Setidaknya dengan begitu sang Uchiha bungsu ini dapat bernafas lega. Jangan-jangan empat orang pertama itu hanya untuk lelucon diacara tersebut ya? Kan nggak seru kalau _reality show_ tanpa kejutan didalamnya. Tetapi, mata onyxnya tetap terlihat bosan, sejauh ini belum ada yang menggetarkan hatinya. Semuanya sama saja, tidak menarik dimatanya.

Tersenyum miris, Sasuke menerawang memandang langit-langit tinggi kantor mewahnya. Ingatannya kembali pada masa-masa kuliah-nya. Dimana dia pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta. Walau akhirnya pupus tanpa pernah menyatakan cintanya. Yah, salah dia sendiri sih karena terlalu mengagungkan gengsi Uchihanya sehingga terlalu naif untuk mendekati sang wanita pujaan. Parahnya lagi, sepertinya sang gadis pujaannya itu tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaannya. Sudah tahu sang pangeran kampus diam-diam naksir padanya, bukannya membalas, dia malah sibuk mengejar-ngejar sang cowok berambut coklat tua penyayang binatang yang sampai kapanpun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat karib.

Bertopang dagu, Sasuke mengamati foto sang calon terakhir. Ya-ya sang gadis persis seperti ini. Rambut indigonya yang panjang terurai apik membingkai wajah bulatnya dengan deretan poni rata yang rapi. Hidung mungilnya yang mancung. Bibir pinknya yang mengulas senyum malu-malu. Dan rona merah yang tidak pernah absen dari pipinya. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke terjulur meraba-raba sosok yang ada didalam foto itu. Menatapnya penuh damba, onyx Sasuke mencoba mencari siapa gerangan sang wanita yang mempunyai sosok mirip bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama yang tak pernah bisa dilupakannya hingga akhirnya menyandang status jomblo sampai sekarang ini.

"Hinata Hyuuga-" Gumamnya lirih memandang deretan huruf yang tercetak rapi dikolom bertuliskan 'nama'.

"Hi-na-ta?!" Ucapnya ulang terbata-bata begitu sadar apa yang barusan terbaca oleh mata onyxnya. Lambat laun senyum serigainya mulai terpatri pada bibirnya yang naik beberapa centi. Mengambil ponsel disaku jasnya, Sasuke segera menggunakan _speed dial_nya agar tersambung langsung ke nomor pribadi kakaknya.

"_Baka-Aniki_! Aku terima tawaranmu."

.

.

.

Keep or Delete?

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma-maafkan aku." Hinata menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah siap banjir air mata diantara poni ratanya. Sungguh, dia tidak sengaja dia tidak bermaksud—

"Kau merusakan laptopku, Hyuuga! Semua tugas kuliahku ada disana dan tidak terselamatkan." Balas sang pria sinis menatap tajam ke arah Hinata tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Hinata yakin, kalau tatapan mata itu bisa membunuh, pasti dia sudah tewas ditempat saat itu juga. Dia benar! Dia selalu benar! Salah Hinata yang tidak berhati-hari saat membawa kopi miliknya sehingga tanpa disengaja menabrak sang pria dan membasahi laptop hitamnya sampai akhirnya terbang, jatuh, basah, rusak tak terselamatkan tapi inikan tidak 100% salah Hinata. Bukankah dia juga salah? Kenapa tadi berdiri ditengah jalan?

"A-aku akan membayar biaya perbaikannya—" Tawar Hinata mencoba berdamai.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasku? Kau mau membuatkannya dari awal lagi?"

Hinata mati kutu kala _statement _sadis meluncur mulus menembus akal sehat Hinata. Jangan ditanya dong, pekerjaan mustahil seperti itu mana bisa Hinata lakukan? Yah meskipun jurusan mereka tidak berbeda jauh, tapi yang benar saja mana mungkin anak jurusan ekonomi dengan otak pas-pasan seperti Hinata dikerjarodikan membuat tugas sang pria yang Hinata tahu namanya selalu menghiasi baris peringkat pertama IP di jurusan management bisnis yang susahnya minta dibunuh.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di—"

"Menyalahkanku, heh?" Ya ampun! Aura intimidasi itulagi, setidaknya biarkan Hinata menyelesaikan pembelaannya sebentar. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hinata tahu bahwa riwayatnya sudah tamat. Ta—tapi, bolehkah Hinata meminta sedikit waktu untuk menulis surat wasiatnya?

"HEY! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Gemeretak gigi geraham dan teriakan yang menggema membuat Hinata tersentak dari lamunan rancangan surat wasiat pada keluarganya. Sekali lagi, bisa nggak sih orang ini sabar sedikit menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan rangkaian surat wasiat yang baru selesai dua lembar dari sepuluh lembar yang harus dituliskannya.

Menggembungkan pipinya kesal, Hinata mendongakkan kepala untuk balas menatap sang pria yang menjulang angkuh tinggi didepannya. Tangannya terkepal disisi-sisi badannya, menghentakkan kakinya pelan, Hinata mulai berjuang mempertahankan argumentasinya. Satu detik—dua detik—ti—ng-nggak! Nggak bisa! Ini terlalu mustahil bagi Hinata!

"Aku sudah minta maaf! Apalagi ma-maumu?" Berlagak menatang, pada akhirnya Hinata mengkeret juga dibawah tatapan penuh kekuasaan sang pria. Sampai akhirnya Hinata panik! Kenapa ini? Apakah dia salah bicara? Kenapa dia malah—

"Mauku?" Menarik bibirnya beberapa centi ke atas membentuk seringai sexy yang membuat kaki Hinata melemas seperti _jelly _karena ketakutan. "Bagaimana kalau kita anggap kau berutang padaku dan aku mau utang itu dilunasi dengan cara—"

.

.

.

**Happy Reading~**

**TAKE ME OUT**

**DISCLAMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY N.A-SHOKUN**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED: UNTUK SEMENTARA DI T DULU**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, HUMOR NGGAK JELAS, BERANTAKAN GILA GEGARA RUSH TYPING, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yang tidak suka chara OOC dipersilakan tekan tombol Back daripada nanti kecewa berkepanjangan dan mengutuk Sho-_kun_ pakai _**Voodoo doll**_

.

.

.

"Pilih dia atau aku?"

Terdengar seperti parodi iklan bukan? Tapi inilah yang terdengar menggelegar dari salah satu ruang ganti distudio rekaman milik _Itachi's entertaiment. _Berkacak pinggang, Hinata menyorot penuh amarah pada Hanabi yang bisa dipastikan akan berusaha kabur kalau saja Hinata tidak cepat-cepat berdiri menjulang tinggi didepan pintu.

"_Nee-chan _ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Membela diri, Hanabi merengek memelas didepan Hinata. Nah, lihatlah sekarang! Sifat mereka tertukar dan salahkan tangan _author _yang seenak jidat lapangannya mengacak-acak karakter tokoh buatan om Molto demi berlangsungnya _fanfic _ini.

"_Nee-chan, _ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Hinata mengulang dramatis kata-kata Hanabi. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang beralas _highheels _5cm hingga lama-lama sol sepatunya yang rata mulai terkikis akibat gesekan lantai dengan gaya sebesar 2 Newton akibat massa sepatu 30 gram dan-ups! _Okay, _ada guru fisika nyasar disini dan sebaiknya kita usir saja sebelum cerita ini berubah menjadi kuliah panjang tentang hukum aksi-reaksi Newton.

"Tapi itu kenyataan!" Hanabi menjerit frustasi. Dalam hati dirinya meraung-raung meminta agar _kami-sama _berbaik hati untuk menggembalikan sifat Hinata yang dulu. Tapi sayangnya permintaannya tak dikabulkan mengingat lima tahun ini perubahan yang cukup drastis dirasakan Hinata. Hey lihatlah, figur wanita dewasa itu kini berdiri tegak dan terlihat kokoh, tidak seperti dulu yang hanya membungkuk dengan bahu bergetar menandakan ketidakberdayaannya.

"Kenyataan bahwa kau ke-_canthol _sama laki-laki rambut nanas yang pakai _googles_ itu?" Hinata membalikkan badan melonggok kekaca pintu untuk melihat sosok pria muda yang berjalan menjauh. "Bukan uang toh! Tapi pria." Mendengus kesal Hinata menyilangkan tangannya kedepan dada.

"_Nee-chan!" _Berusaha memperbaiki raut wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Hanabi berusaha membantah terkaan Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan badannya kembali kemudian mendudukkan diri disebuah kursi yang telah disediakan didalamnya. Menghadap kaca rias, Hinata mulai memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Tangan-tangan terampilnya dengan lihai mengoleskan lapisan bedak tipis pada kulit wajahnya. Bedak dengan merek _Jonshon&Jason. _Oh! Salahkan pada kulitnya yang terlalu sensitif, hingga diusianya yang sudah dewasa ini dirinya tetap memakai kebutuhan khusus _baby. _Berdandan pun dia tak bisa, tapi untunglah _kami-sama _menciptakan Hinata dengan tampang rupawan, hingga tanpa make up pun Hinata tetap menawan.

"Sepertinya kita datang terlalu cepat." Berusaha mengalihkan topik, Hanabi berpura-pura mengecek jam tangan biru yang melingkar ditangannya. Jarum pendeknya menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam, masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sampai acara dimulai. Mengobrak-abrik tasnya, Hanabi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah mulai kucel.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Mengawasi dari kaca riasnya, Hinata dengan seksama memperhatikan sang adik yang mulai berkutat dengan lembaran kertas dan pensil ditangannya.

"TTS." Jawab Hanabi singkat tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dan tetap asyik mengisi kotak-kotak jawaban yang masih kosong.

"Hah?" Terkaget-kaget Hinata sampai tidak sadar bahwa mulutnya mengganga lebar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau kira ini terminal? Bahkan kondektur bis saja sudah tidak main TTS untuk membuang waktu mereka semua main _**Line **_loh!__Line!" Jabar Hinata panjang-lebar sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu dirinya pulang dari kota Suna setelah kunjungan bisnisnya, tidak pernah Hinata duga bahwa dirinya mendapati seorang kondektur bis yang asyik menggunakan aplikasi Line diponselnya.

"Hpku sudah dikembalikan Nee-chan. Tagihannya belum dibayar." Potong Hanabi menggidikan bahunya kemudian melanjutkan kesenangan barunya setelah interupsi Hinata.

Hinata baru ingat kalau bulan kemarin langganan ponsel Hanabi sudah berakhir dan karena tidak mampu untuk membayarnya, maka dengan sangat terpaksa Hanabi harus menggembalikan ponsel pinjaman tersebut. Merogoh blazer hitam yang dipakainya, Hinata mendapati tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel kuno merek _Nopia 3310, _ponsel kuno yang hanya bisa dipakai untuk mengirim, menerima pesan maupun telepon dan merupakan kebutuhan bisnisnya semata. Oh iya, Hinata tiba-tiba teringat sebuah _meme-comic _yang dilihatnya disalah satu grup jejaring sosial. Memangnya benar ya kalau ponsel ini ponsel sakti yang bisa meledak seperti bom kalau dilempar?

"_Nee-chan, _Ada yang datang._" _Hinata menoleh tanggap mendengar namanya dipanggil. Mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terpoles _lipgloss _berwarna _peach. _Hinata menggerutu dalam hati karena Hanabi memotong khayalan indahnya ketika membayangkan dirinya melemparkan ponsel saktinya tersebut kekantor-kantor perusahaan _advertising_ saingannya dan booom! Meledak. Pasar persaingan dimenangkan oleh perusahaan semutnya! Hahaha. Membereskan peralatan _make up_-nya yang berantakan diatas meja, Hinata segera beranjak untuk duduk bergabung dengan adiknya disofa panjang pojok ruangan.

"Wah, yang benar? Ada _secret guest _malam ini!?" Aksen terkikik kegirangan mengalun diruangan yang terbilang cukup luas itu. Sedetik kemudian menyembulah warna-warna rambut mirip gulali dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Menghambur masuk kedalam, kedua wanita dengan warna rambut permen itu langsung mencari-cari tempat duduk didepan cermin untuk memeriksa kembali _make-up _yang mereka gunakan. Tak lupa baju-baju gaun mini yang membalut tubuh bak model milik mereka membuat Hinata hampir mengigit jari karena iri. Padahal tidak ada yang salahkan pada bentuk tubuhnya? Sital dan berlekuk ditempat yang seharusnya, tapi layaknya _umeboshi _yang tersembunyi dibalik _onigiri. _Bukankah kelebihan manusia tidak dapat dilihat oleh dirinya sendiri?

"Yup, semoga saja 'dia'. Kalau beneran 'dia' aku pasti-" Menyambung obrolan yang sempat terputus si pirang dengan tatanan rambut _ponytail _kembali terkikik riang sembari membenahi poni panjangnya agar tidak menutupi matanya yang terbingkai maskara.

"Aku yakin pasti 'dia'! Toh, inikan perusahaan milik kakaknya!" Potong sang wanita berambut _pink _dengan sangat yakin, seyakin bahwa bumi itu bundar; besi itu keras dan _author _itu sangar. "Dan aku harap dia memilihku! Ah-tidak, dia pasti memilihku!" Menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan dada, sang wanita mulai memanjatkan do'a agar keinginannya diijabah oleh sang Maha Kuasa.

"Berhenti bermimpi! Mana sudi dia bersamamu, _forehead!" _Menepuk jidat lebar rekannya yang mulai berandai-andai setelah berkomat-kamit membaca do'a. Sang wanita pirang menyerigai kecil. "Dia maunya sama aku!" Menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, akhirnya kedua wanita itu memulai perdebatannya.

Perdebatan demi perdebatan bisa Hinata dengar cukup-atau sangat jelas sekali. Penjabaran menggunakan kata _pleonasme _diatas, mungkin bisa menjelaskan kapasitas suara yang masuk mengetuk gendang telinga Hinata. Bertopang dagu, akhirnya Hinata terpaksa mendengarkan ocehan mereka dari awal sampai akhir. Sesekali melirik ke arah Hanabi yang sedang fokus dengan kotak-kotak panjang _vertikal _dan _horizontal _sepertinya asyik sekali, Hinata jadi ingin mencobanya. Tidak seperti Hinata yang mulai jengah mendengar dua orang wanita yang membuat seolah-olah dunia ini miliknya dan yang lain cuma ngontrak! Pokoknya kalau sampai Hinata menjadi tuli, Hinata bersumpah akan meminta ganti rugi sebesar-besarnya.

"Sudah kubilang Uchiha bungsu itu cuma suka wanita sepertiku!"

Aha! Sepertinya sebuah nama yang disebut mengingatkan Hinata pada seseorang dimasa lalu. Lima tahun yang lalu dikampusnya.

"Mana mau dia bersamamu _Ino-Pig! _Sudah pasti aku yang dipilihnya! Rambut ravennya yang bersanding dengan rambut _pink_-ku pasti terlihat serasi sekali."

Ya! Ya! Hinata ingat rambut ravennya yang mencuat keatas. Mirip uhmm-pantat bebek atau pantat ayam jago ya!? Sama sajakan?

"Mata onyx-nya lebih cocok denganku! Gelap dan terang mirip _ying-yang." _

Satu lagi! Mata onyx hitam pekat yang terus mengawasi Hinata seakan-akan Hinata adalah seekor burung pipit yang menjadi mangsa elang ganas. Ituloh, tatapan menusuk bin tajam itu yang membuat Hinata mengkeret dan akhirnya selalu menempel pada Kiba, sahabatnya apabila bertatap muka dengan sang pria. Eh, tapi siapa ya namanya?

"Wajah _oh-so-handsome_nya cuma cocok untukku!"

Apa? Wajah _oh-so-handsomenya _tetapi terlihat _oh-so-scary _dimata Hinata. Bayangkan saja, kenapa sih setiap Hinata pergi kekampus dirinya selalu bertemu dengan orang yang entah siapa namanya-Hinata lupa itu?! Bukankah gedung fakultas bisnis management-tempat kuliahnya dan gedung fakultas ekonomi-tempat Hinata kuliah terpisah jarak yang cukup jauh? Apa mungkin ya setiap hari dia nyasar? Mustahilkan!

"Tidak-tanduk seperti bangsawan seperti dia cocok denganku yang anggun!"

Bangsawan heh?! Hahaha, rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa berguling-guling ketanah hingga akhirnya terhenti karena jatuh ke dasar jurang. Darimananya yang bangsawan? Boro-boro cuma auranya, yang Hinata rasakan menguar dari tubuhnya adalah aura intimidasi, kearoganan, keangkuhan dan berbagai macam aura negatif lainnya yang membuat Hinata acap kali lari terbirit-birit bila dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja berjumpa dengannya. Dan mengulang deskripsi diatas, kalau Hinata beruntung sedang berdua bersama Kiba maka dengan sangat bersyukur Hinata mengekor dibelakang Kiba sehingga menimbulkan rumor bahwa Hinata menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Kiba padahal Hinata sudah tahu sejak awal Kiba tidak doyan cewek. Jujur saja, Hinata merasa bersalah dan banyak hutang pada Kiba, sahabatnya laki-lakinya yang sering terlihat berdua bersama anjing kecil peliharaannya.

"Pokoknya Sas-UKE UCHIHA cuma cocok untukku!" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan dengan Hanabi yang melonjak riang karena berhasil menyelesaikan lembaran terakhir TTSnya dan jangan lupakan Hinata yang memucat setelah mendengar deklarasi mereka. Otaknya mulai bekerja mengingat nama orang itu-Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang selama ini ditakutinya. Masa lalunya- arrrgh! Hinata mengacak rambutnya pelan. Dia-dia masih punya satu utang pada Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

.

Nafasnya terengah, tetapi hal tersebut tak menghentikan langkahnya untuk terus memacu kakinya berharap dapat mempendek jarak pintu yang ada didepannya. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir longgar kebelakang terlihat menari-nari diudara menambah kesan dramatis. Bahkan beberapa staf pekerja yang melihat hal itu otomatis menengokkan kepalanya melihat sang direktur yang baru kali ini terlihat seperti dikejar rentenir. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?!" Mendobrak pintu putih didepannya dengan teriakan yang melengking tinggi. Itachi memegang dadanya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus. Berjenggit ngeri, beberapa staf yang bertanggung jawab terlihat mengkerut mendapat tatapan tajam dari bosnya, tetapi tidak dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk dihadapan beberapa layar besar yang menampilkan syuting acara "_Take Me Out!" _Itu. Tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, orang itu malah terlihat asik mengutak-atik beberapa tombol yang berkelap-kelip didepannya.

"Sasuke! Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini? Kau melakukan sabotase?" Menggeram marah, Itachi berjalan menghampiri sang adik yang masih asyik dengan pekerjaan didepannya. "Hey!" Itachi yang sudah tidak sabar menuntut jawaban yang masuk akal menepuk keras bahu Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat! Jangan ganggu aku!" Mengibaskan tangannya diudara, Sasuke mencoba mengusir Itachi. Oh Tuhan! Itachi dosa apa sampai punya adik tengil seperti ini?

"Tapi ini acaraku kau tak berhak untuk-"

"Dan dia calonku. Kau juga tak berhak mencampuri urusanku. Kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa dia cuma boleh memilihku." Bertopang dagu, Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Ditempatkan sebagai hidangan utama membuatnya harus menunggu giliran agar dapat tampil memukau diakhir acara.

"Ca-calon?" Mendadak lemot, Itachi terbata-bata menggulang kalimat Sasuke dan dia tidak salah dengar karena pada akhirnya Sasuke membalas pernyataannya dengan sedikit anggukan.

"CALON?!" Terjukir kebelakang, Itachi ingin segera berlari menuju kuil terdekat dan mengucap seribu satu syukur karena _Kami-sama _mengabulkan do'anya. Haha! Sasuke **sudah **normal! Dia sembuh! Tapi- "Err- maksud kamu dia?" Menggaruk rambutnya yang panjang karena ketombe, Itachi melirik satu layar berukuran 12inchi yang sembari tadi jadi fokus utama onyx hitam Sasuke. Layar kecil yang menampilkan wanita berambut indigo sepunggung dengan _plaindress _biru langitnya, poni ratanya uhhmm-sebenarnya tadi Itachi ingin protes soal pilihan wanita adiknya yang cukup sederhana itu, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kok ternyata-

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu! Dia milikku!"

Astaga! Itachi hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya setelah diteriaki Sasuke seperti itu. Mendengus kesal Itachi mencibirkan mulutnya membentuk kalimat, 'dasar posesif'. Mengetuk-ketuk kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kulit ratusan ribu _ryo, _Itachi mencoba membujuk kembali Sasuke yang bisa dibilang sudah menghancurkan acaranya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Cepat kau bersiap-siap di _backstage! _Sebentar lagi giliranmu. Cepat temui orang yang bertanggung jawab atas riasanmu." Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan ke-_OOC_-an Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Itachi menyarankan pada Sasuke untuk segera menyiapkan diri tampil didepan kamera. Yah, walau Itachi akui bahwa penampilan Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat para wanita _klepek-klepek _sampai ngebuat bidadari jatuh kayak iklan _Ax*. _Tapi nggak ada salahnyakan menggiring adik-kesayangannya itu untuk mengecek penampilan sekali lagi dibelakang panggung daripada membiarkan adiknya seenak udel menyabotase acara milik asuhannya.

Dengan _gesture_ tubuh ogah-ogahan khas Uchiha, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Itachi yang langsung mengambil alih posisi yang Sasuke tempati tadi. Seperti kata pepatah, 'angkat pantat hilang tempat'.

"Hei Sasuke, kau sepertinya tidak perlu khawatir dia memilih pria lain." Racau Itachi ketika Sasuke hampir saja melenggang pergi keluar.

"Kenapa kau berpikir bergitu?"

"Lihatlah-" Menunjuk layar kaca yang dimaksud. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan hampir saja menertawai tingkah Hinata yang tertangkap oleh mata kamera. "Sepertinya dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan sejak tadi dia tidak sadar kalau kau memadamkan lampunya dari sini."

"Karena itu aku khawatir, bagaimana kalau dia tidak segera mematikan lampu dan bla-bla-bla." Dan saat itu Itachi bersumpah ingin kembali berlari kekuil terdekat dan berdo'a atau lebih tepatnya memohon dengan amat sangat, 'TUHAN, KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU YANG _DULU.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Mind to RnR?_


End file.
